


Joy in an Apt Reply

by medomai



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medomai/pseuds/medomai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shardling Secret Santa for botanicaxu! Shallan and Wit meet at the Shattered Plains and have a conversation. Who comes out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in an Apt Reply

Shallan and Jasnah arrived at the hall ahead of their hosts. Though the hall was teeming with servants and other guests, there was yet no sign of Jasnah’s brother or uncle. Shallan peered around, watching the Kholin army staff go about their business. 

“Industrious, aren’t they?” 

“My uncle would have it no other way,” said Jasnah absently, scanning the crowds for someone or something that Shallan couldn’t fathom. 

Shallan hummed, setting herself to discern what her mentor was looking for. “I suppose being at war is a decent excuse for being late to dinner.” 

Jasnah’s lips quirked, but she still didn’t look away from the other guests. When Shallan turned to see if any of the Kholins were arriving yet, a tall man dressed all in black stood in front of her. 

“Good evening!” he greeted. “I see we are gifted tonight by the presence of two beautiful women I’ve not seen before! What brings you to the plains of war?” 

“Research,” said Jasnah dryly, glancing the man up and down. 

The man shrugged. “What’s there to research here? Maybe the properties of chull scat? There’s an awful lot of it around.” 

“You must be my brother’s Wit,” said Jasnah. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. The man only laughed, completely at his ease. In front of a woman as imposing as Jasnah, Shallan had to wonder at his mettle. 

“Then you must be Brightness Jasnah Kholin,” he said. “I go by Wit these days. And you…?” Wit gestured at Shallan. 

She shrugged. “A ward.” 

“Oh, don’t make me guess, I’m terrible at those sorts of games,” said Wit, leaning on a nearby table. “A ward… against evil? You don’t strike me as a very effective good luck charm. I didn’t realize Brightness Kholin was so superstitious.” 

Shallan bristled at the outright insult to Jasnah, double-barbed since Jasnah’s reputation of atheism and academic prowess were so infamous. Judging by the sparkle in his eyes, Wit knew exactly what he was saying. 

“Not that Brightness Kholin has any need of it,” said Shallan, “but I hope a ward against frivolous men who run their mouths without thought to accuracy or justice of character.” 

Shallan discreetly glanced at Jasnah to check her reaction, knowing that her mentor didn’t _necessarily_ appreciate her letting her cleverness run off with her mouth. Jasnah hadn’t reacted to any of it. Her attention to the repartee was almost disinterested, but Shallan didn’t think, disapproving. 

Wit’s head tilted, and though his silly grin hadn’t budged an inch, Shallan thought he had _liked_ that. “Oh, but frivolity is hardly a bad thing, is it? Why would you want to curtail a little fun now and again?” 

“Fun is hardly the same thing as frivolity,” said Shallan, “if your brand of flighty nonsense is anything to go by. You seem to say silly things to raise people’s ire, not to make them laugh.” 

“Raising people’s ire makes _me_ laugh,” Wit pointed out. “Look at what a good job I’m doing!” He laughed, making his argument. Shallan grudgingly admitted it was actually a nice laugh, the kind that made her want to join in. She’d been hoping he would have sounded like a buffoon. 

“A jest that only serves one person doesn’t strike me as clever,” said Shallan. “What value is a joke if it only makes you laugh?” 

“A wise man once said that it is easy to be solemn, and that we must work to find laughter in our lives. So I am clearly doing my part,” said Wit, gesturing to himself in a manner so farcically self-aggrandizing Shallan had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. 

“I find that men mostly make rules for other men to follow and don’t seem to care much for what women do. Perhaps if you think of a wise woman to quote at me?” suggested Shallan. 

“Ah,” said Wit, “I’m sure you know many more words of wisdom than I.” He winked. “I’m so frivolous I only know the one wise thing - maybe you should be the one quoting at me. I don’t suppose you’ve read anything wise lately?” 

Shallan let herself smile. “Often these days. Things like _‘the one who is silent is also wise_ ’ and ‘ _fools speak when the wise listen_ ’.” 

Wit sniffed. “Spoken as though you were not here speaking your own mind as well. You’re as frivolous as me! Brightness Lack of Brevity.” 

“Then I shall call you Lack of Wit and be done with you,” said Shallan. 

Wit’s reply was interrupted by a sudden rise in volume, marking the arrival of the king, Brightlord Dalinar and his sons. 

“I’ll take my leave,” said Wit, bowing with an easy grace Shallan didn’t see in most women. “It was an honor to meet you, Brightness Davar.” He turned and left to greet others still entering. 

Shallan whirled in surprise to look at Jasnah, who had covered her face with her sleeve. “Jasnah? Did you - ?” 

The sleeve dropped, and Jasnah smoothed her dress. “I see my mother. Come, I’ll make introductions over the meal.”

“I - Jasnah!” Shallan gasped, and quickly trotted to catch up with her. Her mentor’s shoulders shook slightly as she dodged all questions about Wit.

...Was that a _giggle?_

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "something with Shallan and Wit having a battle - Who is more witty??" 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one! I just had to deal with the fact that I’m far less clever than Wit and Shallan and spent a great deal of thought on it and I’m still not sure how it comes across to someone who hasn’t spent hours looking at this dialogue. Again, great prompt~


End file.
